


We're all Golfers Now

by ShadowReaver



Series: R76 Summer Event 2019 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, I know next to nothing about golf, Idiots in Love, M/M, R76 Summer Event 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 21:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19472284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowReaver/pseuds/ShadowReaver
Summary: Jack tries to make the sport of Golf a little more interesting for his poor bored husband.





	We're all Golfers Now

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first submission for the R76 Summer Event on Tumblr. I'm having fun with this since it's forcing me to write a bunch of small things. I hope you enjoy some summer fluff!
> 
> I do not consent to this work or any of my work being uploaded or displayed through third party apps and websites. If you are viewing this work through an app that makes money from advertisements, please close the app and view my work for free on the original Ao3 page.

“Jackie...why are we doing this so early?” Gabriel whined for probably the hundredth time that morning. He sat shaded under the cover of the rental gold cart with the club bags while Jack stood at the tee lining up his shot. They had not even started yet and his husband was already complaining. Not that he was really expecting any different at this point. He knew the man did not have the temperament or the patience for this kind of sport. On top of the fact that on their rare days off he just wanted to stay in bed to cuddle. So honestly, he was surprised the he had been able to convince him to come along.

“Because if you get here late there are a lot more people around making it harder to enjoy the sport when you’re an international celebrity.” Jack answered back a smile reflecting in his tone. Though his husband would bother him the entire time they were here he did appreciate him coming along. Any time they spent together was special. “And I find it relaxing. It’s self-care Angel, don’t you want me to be happy and healthy?” He added with a teasing tone.

“Of course ,  _ Mi Sol _ .” Gabriel replied quickly straightening his posture and turning a concerned look his direction.

“Relax Sweetheart, I’m just picking on you.” He stated turning from lining up his shot and showing off the smile on his face. Despite seeming to loath the sport Gabriel did look stunning in the appropriate dress code (which he surprisingly did not fight him with putting in on). He had on an amethyst colored Polo shirt, well-tailored tan trousers, and pristine white golf shoes. The longer hair on the top of his head fell in gentle waves contrasting beautifully with buzzed hair of the undercut he had just recently touched up.

“See something you like?” Gabriel teased back with a smile of his own bringing him from his thoughts. He moved over to the older man and gently leaned down to press a kiss to his lips. “Going to take that as a yes.” He added once they pulled away from each other.

“Always, my love.” Jack cooed softly. He let his gloved hand rest on his husband’s cheek as he tried to think of a way to make this a little more interesting for him. Though the man was not really bad at the sport he really did not put much effort into it. He did not see it as a challenge in any way, shape, or form. So, he was going to have to make it into one to keep Gabriel’s mind occupied. “Now, how about I make this just a little more interesting for you, hm?”

“Oh, what did you have in mind  _ mi  _ _ corazón _ .” The Latino asked tilting his head to nuzzle into the palm of his lover’s hand. “Cause I’m sure strip-golf is not something that they would appreciate here.” He added with a laugh. Jack wore near a near identical outfit to his own, except the Polo shirt was a sky blue that nearly matched his eyes. He looked go but  honestly, he would much rather be pulling him out of the silly, posh outfit than anything else right then.

“Not even in your wildest dreams Gabi.” Jack responded with his own laugh. Though that certainly would be a sight to see for sure. “No, I was thinking, that if you could beat me then you can decide how you want the rest of this trip to go. If I win, I get to decide.”

“Seems a little stacked in your favor,  _ mi  _ _ amor _ _.”  _ Gabriel hummed in response. “But, for such a generous prize I think I might have to take you up on it.” Jack could not help but smirk at the fire that lit behind those amber eyes.

“So, is that a yes?” He asked tilting his head in question. He knew that Gabriel had a hard time turning down some friendly competition. It was something that they had done since meeting in SEP. Always trying to one-up the other in random, stupid competitions. Kept their lives interesting in a harmless way at the very least.

“Consider that a yes.” Gabriel growled playfully finally swatting his hand away. “Now get on with it before I die of old age.”

Shaking his head, he tightened his hold on the club that had sat ignored in his hand and returned to where he had set of the tee and his ball. Lining back up he took a swing and watched the ball fly through the air through and land on the green he had been aiming at. He let the club rest on his shoulder as he turned around with a smirk. “Oh, and don’t think I’m going to be easy on you just because you’re cute.” He teased moving away as Gabriel gathered up his driver, tee and ball to set up.

He was actually a little surprised not to get a snide remark back. It seemed the man was going to take this competition seriously. That made Jack smile to himself at how adorable his husband  was. He watched as the older man set up and he could not help himself but mess with the man a little further. “Need some help with your stance and swing Baby?”

“Only if it’s doing that romantic standing behind me and helping me shit.” Gabriel threw back fluttering his eyelashes at him. “Though that might lead to something that might get us kicked out and then where would we be? So, stop trying to distract me  you cheater.” He added with a laugh before turning his attention back to what he was doing.

Jack watched as Gabriel’s normally lazy, bored posture he normally reserved for golfing disappeared into a proper stance. His swing correct, if a bit rusty looking, that sent the ball landing almost right next to his own. He felt his mouth drop in surprise as the man turned towards him with a smug grin. “How...what...where did that come from!?”

“My father is a business man in LA Jackie dearest.” Gabriel cooed teasingly. “Golf was a life skill my father made sure to pass on so I could hang with the big wigs. Game on big boy.” He added blowing a kiss at his stunned husband. Well this was certainly more interesting than he had previously expected.

A few hours and eighteen holes later Jack had won by a rather small margin if he was going to be completely honest. There were a few times he was sure Gabriel was going to beat him. And honestly if the man had not been so rusty, he just might have. He made sure that everything was packed away properly while the love of his life pouted off to the side. Once sure everything was in place, he turned and made his way over to the older man.

“No need to pout Angel.” He soothed gently bringing his hands to the other man’s waist and pulling him around to face him. “This is the most fun I’ve had in a long time and you played a great game no matter what that beautiful mind of yours might be saying.” He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss to his husband’s pouting lips. This earned him a sigh and strong arms wrapping around his neck in response.

“And that’s why in the end you won anyway.” He added when the kiss finally ended. His smile only widened at the shocked look in those amber eyes. It quickly faded into loving adoration that meant more to him than anything else in this world. “So, what is it that you would like to do with the rest of this trip my love?” He asked working his arms further around Gabriel’s back and into a more encompassing embrace.

“I’d say you are full of shit, but this is one of the sweetest things you’ve done for me in a long time.” Gabriel teased thoughtfully leaning in to rest his forehead against his. “Romantic fool that you are.”

“What can I say, anything for you.” Jack sighed enjoying the moment. This close he could see the gold shimmering in the eyes before him. “Now, what’s the plan?”

“Well, first off you are going to take me out for a fancy, expensive date tonight.” Gabriel started. “Then you are going to take me back to the penthouse where you will make sweet romance novel love to me until I’m satisfied. Leading us into sleeping in and you making me breakfast where we will discuss our plans for the rest of this trip together.” He finally finished a gentle smile  lighting up his features.

“Now that is a plan I can get on board with.” He replied closing the distance and placing another kiss to his husband’s lips. “And I wouldn’t want it any other way.”


End file.
